<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jamas Pude. by DesahogoWriten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557111">Jamas Pude.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten'>DesahogoWriten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: End Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jamas Pude.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si no fuera por aquel descuido del estúpido que se hace llamar ‘guardián de la galaxia’ hubieran ganado ante él titán. Pero no, tuvo que rendirse a sus jodidas emociones como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora; tuvo que perder aquella estructura perfecta con la cual iban a derrotar a Thanos.</p><p>Strange hace un trato con el maldito por su cabeza, aun esas palabras resuenan en su conciencia “La gema a cambio de su vida.” Cuando dijo que jamás sacrificaría su cabeza por la gema, aun cuando juro aquello lo hace sin pestañear.</p><p>“¡JODER STRANGE! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste hacer un hechizo o lo que sea para que jamás pudiera ganar y AGH.”</p><p>‘Así era como tenía que pasar, Stark.’</p><p>Después de ahí, todo se va al carajo.</p><p> Joder, no... Miro como Strange se desvanece poco a poco, volteo a mi espalda al escuchar aquella vocecilla que me parece, me pareció y me parecerá como si los cánticos de un ángel salieran de su boca.</p><p>“S-señor Stark.”</p><p>Peter. No no no.</p><p>Corro, lo sujeto entre mis manos, joder no, no puede estar pasando, a él no. No a mi pequeño.</p><p>“No me quiero ir señor Stark....”</p><p>Los jadeos, sollozos y lamentos del chico hacen que todo se vuelva más difícil.</p><p>“T-todo va estar bien, Pet.”</p><p>Caemos al piso, el chiquillo está entre mis brazos, puedo sentir en mis cuencas que las lágrimas se me desbordan. Joder, no él.</p><p>“Señor Stark, no me siento bien.”</p><p>Hasta el último minuto quiere fingir aquella apariencia de padre e hijo que les hicimos creer a todos por un largo tiempo, pero en realidad es que el menor y yo tenemos un romance, somos una pareja.</p><p>“No, Peter no me abandones.”</p><p>Ruego ante aquella mirada de desolación que está en mis brazos, mi pecho arde, mis ojos se hinchan, mi odio hacia ese ser crece. ¿Cómo puede tan siquiera deshacerse de un ser tan dulce, amable y sin represalias como Peter?</p><p>“No me quiero ir Señor Stark, yo lo amo... Nunca lo olvidé.”</p><p>Si algo que sé muy bien es que yo soy alguien tóxico, que no importa lo mucho que me esmere siempre hay algo que me aleja de la felicidad. Siempre hay algo que les pasa a quienes amo.</p><p>“Yo también te amo, Peter.”</p><p>Aquellos labios delicados e inocentes me tocan una vez más, recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, mi primer sentimiento hacia el menor cuando escuchaba aquella dulce voz llamarlo por el apodo que ambos habían acordado para disimular.</p><p>‘Señor Stark, ¿Que haremos hoy?’</p><p>Con aquella dulce sonrisa que hace que me derrita. Recuerdo la primera vez que Peter declaró su amor hacia mí, el pequeño estaba nervioso, sudaba, jugaba con sus manos, tenía un poco hinchados los ojos, se notó que había llorado.</p><p>‘Y-yo... No se case con la srta. Potts. Y-yo lo amo.’</p><p>Aquellos dulces orbes cafés lo miraron con intención de ser correspondidos y de ahí nació su primer beso entre ambos. Siente como el chico desaparece entre sus brazos, desaparecen aquellos ojos, aquella piel suave, aquella sonrisa que lo hace volverse loco.</p><p>“NO NO NO PETER AMOR VUELVE, NO ME ABANDONES.”</p><p>‘Te amo.’</p><p>Jamás pude pedírtelo, jamás pudimos disfrutar de aquella cercanía íntima, jamás pudimos disfrutar de una cita normal, jamás pudimos disfrutar abiertamente nuestro amor, jamás pude darte aquel anillo de bodas para juntar nuestras vidas para siempre.</p><p>‘Así es como debía de ser, Stark.’</p><p>Ni siquiera puedo golpear a los dos causantes de éste incidente, al final de aquella tierra sin color puedo observar algo que brilla, con ansiedad escarbo un hoyo, lo tomo entre mis dedos, es el collar que le había regalado por nuestro mesiversario de siete meses juntos. No sé cómo o que hizo que esto no desapareciera con él pero juro que no me rendiré, con todo lo que tengo lo juro, hare que vuelvas a mis brazos. En éste momento estoy dando el grito alarido que jamás di por nadie, ni por mis padres difuntos.</p><p>“¿Por qué no te quedaste en tierra Peter? Tal vez y ahí no te hubieran hecho esto. Te extrañare.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>